


Hunger Of The Pine(s)

by Heartofhubris



Series: His Assistant [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cigarettes, Dream Sex, Drinking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Reader, Ford's tattoo, Intelligence Kink, Kinda, Light BDSM, Mind Reading, Older Man/Younger Woman, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Sex, Tattoos, mind scanning machine, outside, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofhubris/pseuds/Heartofhubris
Summary: You'd managed to bring yourself from the depths of pity to working on your doctorate with an infamous, weird scientist. It wasn't your fault you fell so quickly for the attractive, intelligent man.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader
Series: His Assistant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049855
Comments: 20
Kudos: 76





	1. Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is before Stan shows up and after the falling out with Bill and Fiddleford. Ford’s trying to find his way and see if there’s still a way he can manage without Bill, but this is literally just an excuse to try to get my friend to have a crush on Ford and I’m super bad for him too. Smart, protective, older? Oops.  
> There's gunna be a chapter 2 with some more activities, and a little bit of angst. If you'd like a specific kink in chapter 2 before I post it, uh,,, hmu.

You’d never thought you’d find yourself all the way out in Oregon, when you’d started on the east coast.

From a girl, lost in the alleyways behind the 7-11, trying to find a hit of the drug of the day, to a woman with a degree, living in the woods in Oregon. Ten years ago, the pursuit for your doctorate would have been laughable. But now, you were comfortable, though when you’d first moved out to these woods, you were nervous about the fact you’d be living with a strange man. You eventually got to the point of not locking your door at night, and perhaps it was stupid to do so, but Dr Stanford Pines had been nothing but kind to you through the months. 

Dr Pines wasn’t what you’d expected at all. When Your previous advisor informed you that the opportunity to further your education would be spent with a 40 year old scientist in the middle of the woods, you’d expected an overweight, misogynist, most likely obsessed with some kind of card or magic game. 

When Dr Pines and you finally met, however, every assumption was blown out of the water. You almost thought he must be the nephew of the scientist you were going to work with. When he turned away, you did take a good look at him, eyes catching on his hands. Six fingers on each hand. The fact that you found that extremely attractive, and you had for ages, was going to stay between you and yourself. His body was better toned than you’d have expected him to be, with a chiseled jaw. Though he had some wrinkles, they only added to his attraction.

Not that you didn’t make things easy for him. Certain demands were had from you, that was more than he’d requested with your internship. Most of that was reminding him to take care of himself, to drink actual water, eat real food that you would steal off to make for you both, as well as take nights off from your research when the opportunity presented itself. The last one was the hardest of all to convince him of, but you managed to do so. Granted it meant that you had to play more D&D&D than you’d ever done before, but the other nights were spent reading on other studies and journals. 

You knew that Dr Pines did appreciate the help you gave, however, as you noticed within the first week that the coffee cup you normally preferred to use was sitting next to the coffee machine. Next to it, the sugar and cream were sitting next to it. The next week, your coffee was mixed just how you liked it, and was sitting on the table next to your door. Of course, the table he had set up was in case he needed to give you any documents. It seemed to double as a coffee stand, as well. 

But the effort made you smile, even if it wasn’t as sweet as you normally made it. 

It wasn’t until three months in that Dr Pines decided to join you in the living room, on a night off. You were wearing your comfy clothes, not expecting him to have shown up with you, since you normally ended up spending these nights alone. And as such, you were wearing your comfy clothes; the tank top you were wearing under your outfit all day, and some warm, worn, flannel pants. But it was comfortable, despite just quite how low the top was cut, when he joined you. 

You didn’t want to admit just how comfortable the silence was to you, sitting next to him. You were curled up, book in your lap. It wasn’t intentional when you shivered, unwilling to show Dr Pines that you were cold. You just felt too awkward to say anything, and the blanket was behind his firm shoulders.

“Here,” he said, offering the blanket that was on the back of the sofa to you. Apparently, he was watching you as much as you were watching him. You thought his eyes lingered on your body for a moment, but you soon covered up, and Dr Pines got back to his own book. Conversation that night had been stilted, but slowly enough, it became more commonplace, both of your laughter would fall through the room. 

* * *

It was one such night, months later, that Dr Pines decided to be a little more vocal about his own journal that he was reading. He was much more casual, the jacket hung up next to the front door, as you’d started to encourage him to do. His red turtleneck was a perfect contrast to his dark pants. His laughter completed the entire look, making him feel welcoming and comfortable. 

The snow outside helped to muffle everything, softly catching some of the light from the inside. Though the construction of the house was sound, there were still small holes in the walls. They offered the smallest of breezes through the room. It was cozy, knowing how cold it was outside the walls. Everything was comfortable.

Everything was normal, really. In comparison with what you studied, this was the antithesis. You were rarely the one to start these conversations up, allowing him to read his journals in peace. You’d only interrupt for clarification, launching him into a thirty minute speech about whatever subject it was. That was, other than the night you were layered up, and the heating had gone out, meaning you both had to cuddle under a few blankets to conserve heat.

Tonight, your lips curved up, hearing his laughter, before you closed the book you were reading, your finger pressed between the pages. 

“Alright, Dr Pines,” you said, tone teasingly firm. You straightened a little bit, under the blanket you had taken to cuddling under the nights you two spent time together. You ignored the errant thought, straightening slightly and pulling the blanket tighter against your legs. “Let’s hear what’s so interesting.” You were almost struck mute as he turned to you, looking every instance attractive as could be, his foot moving onto his other knee, turning to you. Every movement he offered showed just how comfortable he was. 

Dr Pines closed his book just as you had, excitement clear in his eyes as he started at you, excitement building until his last sentence. Not that you’d complain, you were fairly lost by the entire explanation, though you just continued to nod and prompt more explanation as you could. That was, when you weren’t lost in how comfortable and soft everything felt. The soft light caught his silver hair, his glasses reflecting the light occasionally. You’d never admit that the passion in his eyes was stored into your memory for future uses, but you couldn’t hold his gaze too long after you realized just what you’d done. 

When you did meet his gaze again, it happened to be when he stopped talking for a moment to wet his lips again. The blush on your cheeks was instant, and you hoped that the light was dim enough to ignore that. You didn’t even want to admit to yourself just how attractive Dr Pines was. Despite it consuming your thoughts all night

“Of course, that’s all theory at this point.” The sentence ended with the smallest of sighs, and he leaned back against the sofa, rubbing his eyes for a moment. 

“For now,” you piped up. You knew that rubbing your legs together wasn’t going to do anything in the way of relief, but you still couldn’t help pressing them together. The warmth you were feeling was just a little too intoxicating. He had looked over at you when you had responded to him, and the look of hope in his eyes turned to something much darker when he saw your legs move. He looked away from you quickly, only to stand up and stretch. You were too used to observing to not follow the movements of his body. “Something wrong, Dr Pines?”

“No, no,” he replied, his voice clear he wasn’t focused on what was in front of him. That was, you. Your eyes were downcast, opening your book again. He closed his book with a piece of paper, and spoke up. “Did you want anything to drink?” he said, standing in the doorway. “I’m getting some Brandy.” 

You hadn’t had any kind of liquor with him, yet. You hadn’t drank with someone in years, and you figured that this was safe enough to actually partake in. 

“Whiskey?” You smiled up at him, hoping to be charming.

“Good, good,” he murmured, and then followed it up with something you couldn’t hear. Your nerves increased, but you knew it was more so due to the thought of drinking than it was drinking with him. Once he was gone, you took a deep breath, leaning back against the armrest. You were warmer than you thought you were, wanting to feel everything he had to offer. You just didn’t want to admit that it was really for a man of his age. 

A man of his age, who had already hit every platonic box you liked to check, and from the conversations you’d had, he seemed to check all the romantic ones as well. And physically, he was more than attractive. It was just up to your imagination about sexual desires. You bit your lip, forcing the thoughts out of your mind. 

And age really was just a number, right? You weren’t too far away from his age, all things considered. It probably just was due to how professional he always seemed, how warm he made you feel. 

Instead, you got up, slipped on your outside shoes, and yelled back into the kitchen from the front door to Dr Pines. 

“I’m going out for a smoke.” And though you’d kicked most addictions, this still was one that stuck with you. 

You were glad, however, with the cool air outside biting into you, the snow falling gently, allowing you a moment to ignore time and what was going on. Everything felt timeless, and you didn’t want to go back inside just yet; not with your emotions as crazy as they were. You were focusing on anything that would calm down the thoughts that were plaguing you more than you’d care to admit. The cold air bit into you sooner than you’d hopped, but it helped calm you down enough to return. The butt was slipped into your pocket, unwilling to litter on the ground. 

Sharing a drink with Dr Pines was a thought you’d played with, but never thought would happen. It sounded like a romance novel, where the protagonist and love interest finally found themselves together in a moment of passion. This was setting up to be an awkward morning, but you just needed to keep your wits about you.

When you walked back inside, after longer than you wanted to admit, you hung up your coat where it had been, your shoes replacing where they had been before. 

“There you are,” he said, smiling at you. You couldn’t help the small grin that appeared on your lips, and you took your spot again, the conversation for once changing from the books you were both reading to merely just talking about yourselves, the bottles of liquor eventually moving to the coffee table in front of you. 

You didn’t want to admit how comfortable you both had gotten, laughter passing back and forth between you both, both of you facing each other on the sofa. There was a lot that you were denying tonight, all of them relating to how you felt about Ford, and how comfortable he made you feel. Maybe it was just your desire to feel desired, or to have a connection with someone else. Maybe you were just too lonely to even admit it to yourself. 

And when the conversations turned slightly physical, teasing tones and small jokes, his hand on your knee over the blanket, you barely registered it. You were too caught up in turning jokes back to the other, and laughter. But it still stuck in the back of your head, the small touches he gave, to the gentle press of your hand against his strong forearm, and brushing against his hands.

When the conversation turned to a theorem you both thought you were remembering wrong, you didn’t hesitate to stretch over the scientist to grab a book on the stand next to him. You didn’t even think of how much of his personal space you were taking up, or how the blanket slipped off your body, showing how much your shirt had ridden up. If you’d been sober, you would have realised that you’d given him a beautiful view of your form, your back arched for a moment to stretch, the liquor warming you more than you wanted to admit. 

But, you really hadn’t meant to lose your grip on the armrest, either. And the pants you were wearing did need to get replaced, with how loose they were. You were just glad that they didn’t fall off your hips, and only made you slip. When you fell into his lap, it was entirely out of your control. 

All that being accounted for, you felt yourself freeze when you felt a hardened length against you, the passion that you managed to calm way down appearing in mere seconds. Despite yourself, you couldn’t help memorize the feeling of him against you as quickly as you could, sitting up moments later. 

“I am so sorry Dr Pines,” you instantly said, the faint lighting not even enough to ignore the blush on your cheeks. 

Though you’d both been drinking, it hadn’t been too quick or too much for it to really be the blame. Both of you had been moderating to ensure you’d wake rested, without a hangover, but enough to allow conversations to flow easier. You were just thankful that you weren’t able to be found out as easily as he was. You knew just how aroused you were, but you were glad that he didn’t know. It would be smart to turn away, and go to bed, stop all of what you were both doing. 

As much as you wanted to straddle his hips, kissing him senseless as you ground against him with abandon, it would be smarter to just go to your bed. The images that flashed through your mind of ignoring work the next day and just giving into pleasure right then were strong, the desire to return to how you used to be, and ruin relationships for gratification. But this was different; you thought things through, and you looked away from the scientist. 

“I think we should go to bed, Dr Pines,” you softly said, standing up to fold the blanket. 

“Yes, I think we should.” The feeling of closing the door to romance stuck in your heart like a knife. “Look…” 

“Dr. Pines,” you interrupted. “We’ve both been drinking tonight.” You bit your lip, taking a second. “I think it would be best to talk about this in the morning, when we’re both sober, don’t you?” 

“I think that would be wise,” he agreed, looking down to the floor. “Good night.” The way he said your name after that made you shiver, and it was all you could do to not whimper as well. “I’ll get the lights,” he then said, freeing you from staying downstairs. It didn’t take too long for you to disappear into your room, trying to breathe through the anxiety and arousal you felt. 

You fell back onto your bed, knowing it wasn’t going to be an easy night. 

* * *

When you woke up next, you realised it was only a half hour later. Your mind was racing faster than you’d expected it to, wanting to take every second from before and analyse it just like you would any other new piece of information. Put it together like a puzzle. Something needed to give. 

But first, your hand went down into your pants, your thoughts driven in a half sleep, half fantasy addled dream. Thoughts of Ford coming into your room, pressing you against the bed, his lips pressed against yours. Your hand pressed over your own mouth, softly moaning against your own flesh. You imagine that his arms would press just right against your body, trapping you against the bed, securing you and making you feel more wanted than ever before. Yet your thoughts went to what you’d felt on the sofa, and the feeling made you warm even more, fingers pressing deeply into yourself, the itch not being satisfied from just yourself. 

Ford had to feel at least something to you, to have had that hard of a length pressing against his slacks. Liquor alone wouldn’t have urged him enough to that. Your thoughts from earlier, of grinding against him, appeared again in your mind, and though you wanted him to press deeply into you, you moved your fingers to your clit, pressing the nub to bring you to the edge, thinking of his lips pressed to your neck, fingers expertly bringing you to climax. 

But, the climax you did have was lukewarm, unsatisfying, and only made you want more.

You rolled over with a frustrated grunt, pressing your head into the pillow.

But when your head pulled back, you heard something that you hadn’t been expecting. That was, a very masculine grunting from down the hall. You knew the only place it could be was Ford’s room, unless someone was breaking into the house. But that theory was ruled out when you opened the door and heard soft breathing. 

Your fluffy robe was still warm from the room, and you slipped into it, walking down the hall. Your footsteps were silent, just as you always managed. Ford’s light was still on, and when you walked up, you noticed it was just slightly opened. 

Normally, he closed it fully. Your eyes could see all of him through the crack in the door, and though his body absolutely showed plenty of scars and wear, you focused on just how fit his body was. He wasn’t overly hairy, but his muscles were more defined than his turtlenecks let on. Not that that was a surprise; he needed to have such muscle to do the things he did. The light that was still on lightly showed over his grey hair, and you swore you saw some ink over his bicep and pectoral. Your eyes didn’t hesitate to move to the movement of his hands, tightly fisted over his cock. And what a beautiful dick it was. 

If you’d been given time to process more, you’d have most likely opened the door and joined him. But right before you were going to open the door to his room, you heard your name fall from his lips, and after just a few more seconds, Ford’s motions froze, and he moaned as he reached his own peek. The show made the fire still in your veins rush again. 

Your eyes were glued to his cock, the motions memorizing. You couldn't help but imagine what he would feel like in your mouth. Yet, when he opened his eyes again, you pulled away from the door, quickly moving down to the front door, pulling on your shoes and coat again, slipping out the door. The snow had stopped, and though it wasn’t any warmer, it wasn’t biting into your skin. You were smart enough to know that Ford heard you come out, and your suspicions were confirmed when you heard the door behind you open. 

The smoke bit your lungs, and you didn’t look at Ford, even when he sat down next to you. The snow was gently sparkling in the cool moon, and you weren’t even sure what to say to him. Despite that, you still offered a smoke to him, lighting it quickly. He accepted the lit cigarette, taking a drag. You dared a quick look at him, seeing just how the moon shone on his skin. The parka was overkill, but you weren’t going to comment on it.

“I, uh…” he cleared his throat, and you knew it wasn’t due to the drag. “I was hoping you were asleep,” he admitted, and you saw his glance at you. “If you want…” Your words interrupted him, before he could explain further. 

“Dr Pines,” you said, ignoring just how it titillated you to say. Nothing was more attractive than the knowledge of what he’d been thinking of doing to you, and using that title. Everything about that had been out of a porn video. “I don’t want to be your default answer. You don’t go out to town, and…” A deep breath from you. “I’m only the default answer to you.” The words hurt a bit, but they felt like the truth to you. Your boot hit a piece of gravel from the sidewalk, and you kicked it off the stairs. You took a long drag, holding in the smoke until your lungs screamed for air. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him rub his eyes, under his glasses, before you heard his voice. 

“I hate to break it to you, but I don’t do ‘default.’” His fingers wagged to punctuate his point, all six digits wagging. At his motion, you couldn’t help the smile that spread your lips, trying to press it down and not look at him. He was too adorable for you, sometimes. For a man with twelve PhD’s, he really didn’t know how to act the professor part. You felt the smile disappear slightly, however, when you dared your next move. He was holding the cigarette with the hand further away from you, leaving the one close to you open. 

With more nerves than you’d ever felt, your hand reached out to his, taking it and placing it onto your knee. Your finger lightly moved over each of his fingers, from nail to knuckle, your breath stuttering slightly. The movements you did froze Ford, though you weren’t sure if it was due to nerves of his hand being your world, or if it was due to you touching the hand that was just so recently wrapped around his cock. 

Once each finger had seen attention, your lip again was moved between your teeth. With a stuttered breath you knew he could hear, you moved his hand from your thigh, something you only just realized was only covered by your robe. You took the last drag before stubbing out the cigarette to the side. 

“Earlier tonight. That wasn’t due to the liquor, was it?” You dared to whisper. 

“That…” he took a breath, seemingly to steady his words as much as possible. “It was not due to the liquor,” he confirmed. At his words, you moved his hand into your robe, sliding his hand up to the apex of your thighs. To hide the embarrassment making your face turn red, you turned to kiss his jaw. It was the lightest pressure on his skin, before moving to whisper in his ear. 

“I want you to put your hand in my panties, Dr Pines,” you instructed, consented. His reaction was nearly immediate, his hand tightening around your thigh for only a moment, before he pulled all the way away, taking a drag from his cigarette. You straightened, thinking you had overstepped your bounds, despite everything that had passed between you both. You didn’t say anything, though. Yet, you were shocked you felt his legs on either side of yours, very suddenly, making you almost jump. The smoke that came out of his lips fanned over your neck, until you felt him kiss the skin, slipping the rest of the cigarette into your lips. You were shocked enough to take a drag, and his hand moved to your thighs, slipping his large hand into your panties, spreading your legs enough to fit his hand against your mound. 

Despite how nervous you’d thought that he had been, it was clear that you just didn’t realize it was him holding himself back. He wasn’t scared that you’d push him away; he was trying to not open your robe just then and take you on the porch. 

And when he proceeded to murmur into your ear in turn, you couldn’t help the shiver that went through your body. His voice was huskier than you’d ever imagined. 

“Call me that again,” he directed. Your hips hitched into his hand, unable to stop the action. 

“Please, Dr Pines,” you whispered, taking the moment to stub out the cigarette, just before he pressed a finger along your slit, teasing you and feeling just how wet you were. It didn’t help that you’d been aroused for hours at this point, meaning that there was no resistance when he slipped his finger into your slit, slowly starting to work you up another one with a kiss to your neck. Only interested in helping, you moved your head to press against his neck, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. 

“You’re so wet,” he praised, slipping another finger into you, only to hear your moan in response. 

“You weren’t the only one having personal time, Dr Pines,” you whispered in response, daring the smallest of bites to his neck. One of your hands moved to the back of his head, pulling him gently to your neck. You wanted every possible inch of skin touched by him, despite the cold biting at your body. Where normally it would be bringing your arousal down, it did nothing but to heighten it now. 

“Tell me what you were thinking of,” he prompted next, as he pressed his cock against your backside. The simple action made your moan louder than expected. 

“I was thinking about you fucking me,” was the honest response. You didn’t feel the need to lie, and the fact he was behind you made it all that much easier, unable to stop pressing back against Ford’s cock. “Pressing me into my bed, letting me suck you off…” your words were cut off by the moan that tore out of you, 

“Is that all?” You nodded, upon hearing that. Yet, he sucked a mark into your neck, your whimpers increasing with the slight pain. 

“Dr Pines, your fingers are filling me so well.” At your words, his thumb moved to your clit, rolling the nub gently. Without a second thought, your hands went to his grab onto his shoulder, with one hand, and his forearm with the other. His free hand cupped your breast through the robe, gently kneading it. Upon pressing back into him again, you heard his moan into your ear, and you couldn’t help tensing slightly around his fingers. 

“Was that because of the results of how you make me feel, or how I make you feel?” he asked, gently biting your earlobe. 

“I need you in me,” you responded. The fact you were still on the front porch didn’t stop your words, either. Your legs shook again, thinking of him taking you so brazenly on the worn wood. “Please, Dr Pines,” you whispered, your eyes closing to feel him better. Everything was heightened, every motion and brush against you. His hand pulled out of your panties to move to your chin, turning your face to his, your lips meeting with your juices pressed over your chin. You couldn’t help the loud moan, into his mouth, shivering just slightly. 

You couldn’t help but realize just how filthy what you were doing, though instead of it stopping you in any way, you merely found it even more attractive. Everything you were doing was just the fantasy of everyone else’s, and you felt a jolt of need rush through you. 

When he pulled away from the kiss and stood up, you were only confused until you saw his hand. You instantly took it, without a second thought. You couldn’t help licking your lips quickly, hoping this was going to continue, and he wasn’t going to leave you high and unsatisfied. Not that you really should worry, knowing just how much you’d already affected him. 

He only lasted until the screen door, pressing you against the worn door, your lips meeting for passionate seconds, ending when he pulled away again, pulling you through the door. Your endorphins and good mood forced a small giggle out of you. 

You couldn’t help the small gasp when he pulled you against him, his hands moving to your ass, and pulling you up far enough to wrap your legs around his waist. Instantly, your hands moved to his hair, pulling him close, and kissing him again. 

You weren’t too surprised when he sat down with you on his hips, quickly opening your robe and opening his pants, sliding them down just the smallest amount. Without thinking, you moved the crotch of your panties to the side, more than ready for him to press into you, filling you as you’d been craving. 

“I can’t say I expected this… Any of this.” Your admission was soft, kissing into his neck. 

“Are you saying no?” he asked, movements pausing. You could feel the strain it took for him to do so, but you admired him more for checking in to ensure consent. Your mouth moved to his ear after just a second, feeling more bold than you’d ever been before. 

“I’m saying yes. I want to ride you, suck you off, have you take me from behind, over the desk, anywhere you want, if it means I can have your cock in me whenever possible.” 

It didn’t take much longer for you to start to rub against his bare cock, a gentle moan coming from your lips. Every thrust against his length caused you both to pant, and before long, you moved just right for him to glide into you, the stretch at the end of him sliding in just slightly painful, but in the best way. 

His arms wrapped around your waist as you were pulled close to his torso, his lips pressing to your nipple, rolling the bud with his tongue. His motions only made you buck sooner, wanting to move. And, with him holding you as he was, you only were able to grind, your whines rising in volume until you finished suddenly around him, pressing into his body, arms wrapped around his neck. 

“You’re doing perfectly,” he praised, and once you’d gotten enough energy, you kissed him, deeply, before pulling back, and off him. His confusion was clear, until you leaned down over his crotch, slowly sucking him off. You’d seen enough porn to know to arch your back for his viewing pleasure, and you were unsurprised when he moved a hand to your ass, and pleasantly surprised when his hand cracked down on your ass. 

Your response was a loud moan around him, which caused him to buck up into your mouth. 

“Please, Dr Pines,” you said, stroking him with your hand as you caught your breath again. “Please spank me again.” You stole a peak at his face, seeing embarrassment, followed by confidence. You felt his hand against your ass again, and you couldn’t help your squeek, even around his shaft. Yet, that didn’t last too long, as much as you loved to have him in your mouth. 

His hand in your hair pushed you down on him once more, before pulling you back up, and off him. Gently, he guided you down to the sofa, hovering over your he rubbed his cock along your slit for just a moment before pressing into you, and with the array of nerves now being stimulated, you couldn't help curving into him slightly. The wonton actions made you embarrassed, even as you tightened around him again. 

Ford didn't notice, kissing your lips with more passion than you'd expected. It seemed that the passion of his work often flipped 

"Please fuck me, Dr. Pines," you gently begged, trying to move your hips over his shaft. Yet, he paused still, moving one of your legs over his shoulder, bending down just slightly, his weight feeling even heavier. The shift offered more spots for his cock to hit, and as he started to thrust into you, at long last, your moans were renewed, interspersed with whimpers. 

"You feel so good around my dick," he whispered down to you, making you moan. 

"Right there, Dr Pines," you managed to whimper, your nails moving to his arms. He leant down to softly moan and grunt into your ear,and then bite your earlobe again. 

There was a part of you that was fully surprised by just how well he was pressing into you, pulling moans from your lips. Each thrust was deep, but slow, and his hands moved to your wrists, pulling them above your head, before pressing your lips together tightly. You couldn’t help the moan, balling into your hands into fists, unable to grab at him and keep him close. The feeling of his extra finger only attracted you even more to what was happening. You knew that you’d never be able to tell him just how hot it was, but you would find ways to show him. 

You used as much of your position as you could, pushing up the little bit to his ear. Your words were whispered, but absolutely firm. 

“Please let me cum, Dr Pines,” you said, the blush from earlier returning. Though you tried to be as seductive as possible, you know your words came out like a whine, but your need was outweighing the ability to moderate how you sounded. This felt like a dream, like every fantasy you’d ever had was coming true. And when he moved his hand down to rub your clit, with just the right amount of pressure, and you knew you just needed just his permission. He didn’t say anything for a few beats, before pressing deeper into you, showing just how close he was to finishing.

“Cum on my cock,” he instructed, pressing his face to your neck, taking deep breaths. 

You didn’t waste any time, contracting around him with a moan, throwing your head back. No matter how much you wished he could finish inside of you, logic took over for both of you, and he pulled out, finishing over your pussy in hot ropes. You never thought you’d call Dr Pines erotic, but that was all you could manage as you looked down over your both, his breathing still hard. His lips pressed against yours, and you couldn’t help your final moan. He let go of your hands, and instantly you cupped his cheek. You didn’t want anything to change, much less this. You felt safe, secure, and you absolutely didn’t want anything to end right now. 


	2. High Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hey did you know that Ford got a tattoo with some octopus-armed warrior piglets? I FUCKING DIDN’T. (And we’re not using that tattoo either, it's an abstract design) I edited in a couple sentences to chapter 1 to fix that (Masturbation scene) and y’all get all the attention on it now. Even though it would’ve happened after all this… But do y’all care? I’ve never seen it in another story so  
> Also it’s really hard to write a possibly asexual character in a sexual sense. If I didn’t have it bad...

Despite the passion you had both expressed, you found yourself heading to your room, after all that had happened. You had ended up showering when you went your separate ways, and you know that he heard the water running, and you just hoped he let his imagination drift. You didn’t know why it had hurt so much to see him go into his room as you proceeded to yours, running into him after you got out of the shower, the dark room colder than expected. 

But, you did end up sleeping well, Ford still on your mind. It felt dirty to call him by his proper title, and it felt illicit to call him by his first name. The obvious solution was to not say his name at all. You knew that things were going to progress in such a slow way, if things didn’t get too awkward. 

Despite your fears, however, the next morning was almost just like all others. The biggest difference was that you woke to your coffee on your bedside table, instead of on the stand outside. 

It didn’t change the fact that you both were in the lab and out in the woods for the next three weeks. Your days started from before dawn until after the sun had set, pulling a minimum of 16 hour days, until you both pushed it to a 20 hour day. Nor did it help that the only thing that had changed was that your coffee was now sitting next to your face when you woke up every morning. 

You almost swore you’d dreamed the entire interaction, if it wasn’t for the hickeys on the sides of your neck. At least you had some kind of confirmation that what had happened wasn’t just in your head. 

* * *

You still insist that it wasn’t your fault you fell asleep on the sofa. Ford had you reading through one of the driest manuals you had ever come across, and though you were hoping he’d give some kind of reward, namely sleep, for getting through the tome, you did end up falling asleep with your head pressed against the arm rest, ignoring the cold in the air.In complete honesty, you were much too tired to think about actually going to your bed. Going up even one more set of stairs made your legs weak, and you honestly were pushing yourself to your own limits. 

Which is why you were entirely surprised when you started to wake up, and you felt warm thighs under your head. You tightened the blanket around your shoulders, sighing softly with just how comfortable you were. 

An inhale confirmed who you thought it was; Ford’s smell was everywhere around you, and you couldn’t help the desire to fall back asleep. Instead, you turned over in your sleep to look up at him, carefully moving the hand that was on your waist to slip onto your stomach. Unfortunately, the movement woke him up, and he instantly straightened his glasses. 

“Hey, sleeping beauty,” he teased, moving his hand to brush some of your hair out of your eyes, a smile appearing on your lips. 

Though you wanted to stay there, soaking in the affection, you sat up, clearing your throat.

“I’m sorry for falling asleep,” was your first line, embarrassed. 

“No, we’ve been working a little too hard recently. You’re supposed to remind us to take breaks, after all.” The blush on your cheeks flamed, and you sat up, starting to fold the blanket. “We just have a few more hours on this before we can take a week off,’ he then said, and you couldn’t help the look you shot him.

“We need to eat, First,” was your response, unsure just how to answer. You weren’t going to admit that you’d been dreaming of the night you spent together… again. 

Breakfast ended up just being some eggs and toast, as well as your normal coffee. He prepared it just right, but that didn’t stop you from focusing just on the eggs. Flashes of that night flipped through your mind, his hand down your panties, the air biting into your bare legs, your leg over his shoulder. Of course, that meant you missed what he had said, and you looked up at him. 

“What?” 

“Are you alright?” he asked again, a little bit of concern now dipping into his voice. 

“Oh. Yeah, I just…” you trailed off for a second. “I had some interesting dreams.” Your words were mumbled, something you didn’t do anymore. You watched as Ford topped off your coffee to the side of you, and the touch to your waist made you jump slightly. You tried to cover it with a small yawn, and stretch. 

“That makes sense; you were tossing and turning last night.” Ford leaned down on the counter, with a small smile on his lips. You noticed he must have changed before sitting down with you last night, wearing a crisp, white button up shirt and a pair of jeans, the arms already rolled up to his forearms. “I have some excellent news.” Your eyes snapped from his forearms to his face, your brow lifting. 

“What is that?” 

“I just finished a piece of equipment so you’ll be able to Bill- proof your mind. The news did perk you up, a smile on your lips. Bill had been a point of nerves for Ford, even if he wouldn’t admit it. 

“Excellent!” You straightened up, a smile on your lips. The response evoked a wide grin from him.

“I’ve already tested it, so as soon as you’re ready, we can start.” His words instantly made you start to eat quicker than before, finishing all you were going to eat within a few moments. You scraped off your plate and rinsed it. He was resting against the counter next to you, and you looked up at him, a smile on your lips, the dream pushed far back in your head. 

“As soon as we’re done, I’m going to go take a long, warm bath.” you declared, before walking to the basement, guiding him as your new routine dictated. You weren’t aware he let you, as he had been using every opportunity to check you out. 

* * *

Your nerves returned when the helmet was put on, wires running out of the helmet at odd angles. You were most focused on the large screen behind you, apprehensive of what that would end up doing. 

“Okay,” he said, his fingers trailing on your jaw for just a moment. You took the chance to press your head against his hand, taking in his scent again. “This is going to scan your mind, and encrypt your thoughts. You’ll be able to understand everything, but no one else can unless they have this machine.” Of course, when it flooded into your mind what that meant, Ford had flipped the switch. Nothing was on the screen, prompting Ford’s voice again. “You do need to think as you’d normally do,” he said, and the word that flashed across the screen startled you both. 

‘ _ Oh fuck. _ ’ The sudden curse shook you both, and his laughter rang out. But, your next thoughts shocked him just as much, as well as the fact you were focused just on the floor, as opposed to him. ‘ _ Don’t think about the dream, don’t think about the dream, don’t think about the dream. _ ’ 

The words were a mantra, and you could tell that it was driving Ford just a little bit mad with curiosity. And the fact that small snips of what you had dreamt about were mixing with the mantra made it even harder to not think of the dream. And it’s why you had a full thought that made you freeze, and your legs move up to your torso, trying to hide just how embarrassed you were. You hadn’t been like this since you were a preteen, but something about Ford’s demeanor made you feel like this. 

‘ _ The way he came onto my pussy was the hottest thing that’s happened to me _ .’ The speakers made it even worse, and since Ford had walked away slightly to give you some privacy, you heard a beaker break on the other side of the room. The thought that you were the reason made it just that much harder to contain the thoughts. You heard him clear his throat across the room, before he came into your view again. The bush wasn’t any calmer. 

“Is it safe to assume… You found someone?” he asked, though when that would’ve happened since that night together, you were clueless. Unfortunately, your mind betrayed the fact your filter was your mouth. 

‘Only seeing him in my dreams.’ You groaned, and your head fell back to your knees, knowing this wouldn’t be easy. 

“And you… Had some interesting dreams last night?” 

‘Raunchy, more like it. Fuck, why’d I say that? God they were so fucking nice.’ 

“Can I ask who your costar was?” he asked, after a few moments. 

“Yes," was the response, though it was clear that that wasn't good enough. Yet, your eyes followed the lines of his body, leaning against the lab table. He took another sip of his coffee, and each movement made you more and more attracted to him. ‘Fuck I have a great view here. Fuck. Why’d I think that?’ The words made Ford smile, as he took a drink of his coffee. You watched as his throat worked around the swallow. Your lip was once again between your lips, as if he was trying to make everything seem more sensual than it was, pushing your limits further and further. You had to blame part of this on how tired you were, and you heard the words echoed back at you. ‘And the dream. That didn’t help without any relief.’ he knew that you had had an explicit dream after all. Your rationalization was offered to him, making your head shake, as you tried to ignore it all. 

When you heard the cup clink down on the counter, you looked directly at him, your eyes taking just a moment to find him again, walking forward to you. You weren’t executing him to lean over you, his brows pressed together. You lost the ability to do anything at the rush of his scent. 

“We can always do this later, if it’s not agreeable to you.” 

‘No!’ you thought, before blushing deeply. You didn’t want to stop, the thought of disappointing him after falling asleep well before he wanted you to still bounce around. And you knew that he knew. 

When he tilted his head at you, you couldn’t help breathing in the smell of coffee, and your eyes instinctively snapped to his laps. You were tired, right? If he didn’t continue, that was all, you were tired, and didn’t sleep long enough, or enough in general. It didn’t help your breathing, though. Everything about you wanted to feel his lips again, if it was your skin, lips, anything. By the time he had pulled away, your thoughts had absolutely crashed into negativity. You couldn’t admit that you wanted something more. 

It would hurt too much. 

As soon as Ford heard those thoughts, however, he spoke up. 

“I’m not going to take advantage of you, since you’re in this vulnerable position.” The words silenced you for a few moments, before your thoughts betrayed you. 

‘But I want you to. I want you everywhere against me, ravishing me, making yours in every way possible. The words made his head snap back to you, from where he had made it to against the lab table. In only a couple strides, he was close to you, pressing into your personal space. You felt your blood pumping through your veins as you were still. The moments between his hand moving up to your jaw and your lips connecting to his felt like an eternity. Once they did, everything went silent. You felt real peace, and your mind finally stopped for a few moments. 

“Are you sure?’ he asked, when he pulled away. His eyes were dark as he looked down at you, clearly looking for that final yes. His hand moved to your neck, holding you in the smallest way he could manage. Your inhale was sharp, when you felt each finger against you, your eyes closing and trying to soak in every second. “I know my hands aren’t…” Your thoughts cut him off before he was even able to try to continue. 

‘Your hands are the sexiest pair of hands I’ve ever felt, much less seen. I want them touching me at every moment we are together. They’re perfectly sized, and everything just…’ your thoughts trailed off. You were glad that your thoughts were being projected to him over the screen and speaker, knowing you’d have never been able to vocalize all of this to him properly. Honestly, you couldn’t even vocalize just how much his hands did turn you on. 

Your hands moved to his shoulders, feeling just how firm his muscles were, how sturdy he was. Nothing about him disappointed you. Yet, your arms moved around his neck as he pulled you up, your lips moving with his perfectly. You felt like you belonged against him like this, your bodies close, the exact feelings you’d been craving since all those nights before. 

You were guided to the table, Ford pinning you against the edge with his own hands, boxing you in tightly. Every inch that was able to be pressed together was, Your hands moving to lace into his hair. 

“Please fuck me, Dr Pines,” you pleeded, the honorific sliding off your tongue much easier than you’d ever imagined. Your thoughts didn’t help anything, only offering more ideas to him. ‘Show me how to be good.’ You felt his back straighten against you, and you couldn’t deny that his professionalism sliding in as he was ready to press you down just made you more aroused. It had to be the juxtaposition between the two personas. 

Ford didn’t take long to pull your pants down, and the stream of ideas that was projected over the speakers stopped Ford short for a moment. He paused to listen, before leaning down to whisper into your ear. 

“If we ever need more ideas, I know how we’re getting them.” You nodded, and your thoughts raced more. His lips moved to press against your neck, gentle kisses as his hand slowly started to stroke up your thigh.

“Dr Pines, please.” Ford smiled against your neck, hearing that. It was clear that this made him feel more powerful than he had in the past. You weren’t complaining in the slightest, when he started to grind against you. 

But, that only lasted a moment. His hand moved to the waistband of your pants, opening them up with ease. Not to be outdone, however, your hands moved to the buttons on his shirt, pushing the fabric down his arms. When it hit his wrists, he pulled away for a moment, letting the fabric fall on the floor. 

Everything stopped for a moment, as you finally got a good look at the ink on his shoulder. The circles ran from the inside of his elbow all the way to his shoulder, and down over his pec. Your fingers moved along the lines for a moment, the crude lines beautiful in a way you couldn’t quite describe. It was clear that he was slightly embarrassed about it, however, not allowing too much time for you to admire the ink. 

When he started to move again, you were surprised that he didn’t try to take off your sweater. It took a second for you to realize the helmet was most likely the reason.

At this point, you lost track of how often he had made you blush. But, it didn’t change the fact your face was once again red. 

Yet, your thoughts faded away when his lips met yours, and his hand moved to yours, the moment just what you’d been needing. It was also enough of a distraction that Ford slipped his hand between your legs, sliding his finger through the wetness that had pooled there. His finger moved to your clit, slowly rolling the nub. The shocks of pleasure were enough to make your head roll back, your thoughts telling him just how you would like best to be pleased.

You’d never been brought so quickly to the edge before. His fingers were well seated in you, moving and pumping in and out as you needed him to. Your dream just didn’t match up anywhere close. 

You finished just moments later, and you were surprised to feel more wetness between your legs than normal. When your eyes opened, they were to Ford cleaning his fingers and all you heard from the speakers was your praises, and one errant thought about how you never expected any of this to happen. 

“Science doesn’t really care about what you expect,” Ford responded, and you laughed a little, taking his hand and pulling him close again, your lips meeting. 

“Please fuck me, Dr Pines,” you whispered when you separated. Your eyes met his blue, and he pulled himself out of his slacks, before taking out a foil packet, slipping the condom on quickly. He moved the last bit closer to you that he needed to move his cock along your slit for a moment, gathering your wetness, before slowly pressing into you, his head pressed to your shoulder. The soft groan that came from his lips had you aching, your hands moving to his shoulders to pull him closer to you. 

“Right there, Dr Pines,’ you whispered, feeling the stretch of his cock into you. When he was seated within you, you couldn’t help your soft moan, the pain just the right side of pleasure. “You feel perfect in me, Dr Pines,” You whispered to him, arching your neck the slightest. His lips moved to your ear, despite the movements, and pressed a kiss to the skin on your neck under your ear. After a nip to the lobe of your ear, he spoke up again, still soft, keeping the world down to just you two. 

“Keep calling me that,” he instructed, a slight show of something more in his words. Something you were hoping to discover, as well. 

“Dr Pines, you’re filling me perfectly. I never want anyone else in me.” You felt his cock jump in you, and the speaker just echoed back what you were saying to him. Yet, he slowly started to thrust into you, the loss overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure you’d feel. The longer he thrusted into you, the more your legs shook, starting with the faintest of tremors. “Please speed up, Dr Pines,” you whimpered to him, and he soon was following your instructions. 

“You’re so tight,” he groaned. “Like you’re trying to pull me in.” 

‘I just wanted to have this happen again,’ your thoughts offered. You tightened around his shaft, trying to keep him pressed into you longer, but his thrusts were unrelenting. Your hand moved to his jaw, pulling him to meet your lips. You felt one of his hands on your jaw, cupping your fact. It was only a moment more before your thoughts decided this was the perfect time to ask him a question. ‘Have you thought of me like this before?’ 

The door had well been opened into dangerous territory, you just were hoping that it wasn’t going to be a hurtful answer. 

“Almost since you got here,” he admitted, his voice nearing a growl, almost animalistic. But damn if it wasn’t hotter than anything you’d experienced recently. His hand slid into your hair, and mouth on your neck again, biting your neck hard enough to leave a mark. You couldn’t help the moan that it brought from your lips. “Ever since I had seen you in that white nightie a few days after you arrived.” His lips softened, gentle against your skin. “I didn’t want to embarrass you with the fact I’d seen you like that.” 

“Just like that.” Your thoughts and words mirrored each other, as you felt his hand move down to your breast, pinching your nipple between his fingers. His fingers on the other hand splayed across your side, offering better leverage. All of it ended up with your hand at your clit, searching for that last little bit that you needed. “Please, Dr Pines. I need to come. Please.” Your words ended with whimpers. The tremors in your legs finally were full shaking, needing just that last bit. 

“Cum,” he whispered into your ear, voice low. His voice somehow made it both permission, and an order, and the intoxication was just what you needed to finish, your arms wrapping around his shoulders, keeping him close.

You didn’t know why, but when Ford spilled into the condom, something about it felt better than the last time. Yet, even with him so close, he smiled, and you both chuckled a little. 

Ford didn’t pull out quite yet, pressing a kiss to your jaw after a moment. Your thoughts were quiet. Having him with you made you calm, though. 

“I think this changes things a bit,” he said after a moment, finally slipping out of you to clean himself up. 

“I disagree, Dr Pines,” you replied with. Something that you never really did with him. 

“And why is that?” 

“We’ll just fuck in addition to our research.” Your words were crisp, as you carefully got down from the table, rubbing for a second against Ford. 

“I don’t know how I’m going to concentrate,” he replied, though his words weren’t serious in any way. The smile that was on your lips was barely hidden. 

“We’ll figure it out,” you said, standing and kissing him for a moment, before you took his lip between your teeth, gently biting him for a second. 

“We will,” Ford agreed, caging you against the desk. You reached up and straightened his glasses, a gentle touch in the midst of the cold science around them. “We need to finish encrypting your thoughts,” Ford finally said, taking a deep breath. It was clear he was trying to be professional, to get back to the research, after the sudden, and frankly unexpected, outburst of you both. 

“Little late to be professional,” you teased, but winked at him. You moved back to the chair you’d been sitting in, before pointing at a scientific journal on the table further than you would have been able to get anyway, looking at him hopefully. It took only a moment for him to move to you with a small sigh, caving much quicker than he probably should have. 

“Don’t expect to sleep in the guest room tonight,” he said, after a few minutes of silence and note taking. 

“What?” was your response, clearly confused as to what he was saying. 

“My bed is too big for just me.” Your mind went silent at that, and your blush grew. You were, of course, hoping for some fun as well, but even just spending the night next to him would be better than no experience at all. 

* * *

His arm was around your waist as you started to drift off to sleep, his fingers tight around your body. He didn’t want to take any chances of you slipping away from him, as long as it took him to even want you in the bed with him. 

“Sleep well, Ford,” you murmured to him, pressing your face into his chest, into warmth. 

“Sleep well, love,” he replied, arm tightening around your body for a moment before relaxing again. You fell asleep thinking of kissing the man holding you, and continuing on with the science for the rest of your lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, I've officially published over 184k words on this entire site, with 80k alone this shitty year. (Not including the few abandoned works I did) It would mean the world to me if you could just offer some support in regards to that in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: before you scream at me about Ford not going down on the reader, I have a bad thing about that happening so sorry, but this ain't the place. Nor do I think he was socialized to do so.
> 
> and did y'all know that ford has a mysterious tattoo? I FUCKING DIDN'T


End file.
